


Feathers

by IoriLiLlu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't judge my tags, Draco is Tol Bean, Fluff, Harry is smol bean, M/M, Marriage, Veela, Veela Draco Malfoy, Veela Harry Potter, Veela Mates, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IoriLiLlu/pseuds/IoriLiLlu
Summary: “Harry, how many times have we had this talk already? It's fine to pluck a few feathers once in a while, it's a Veela's normal behavior when stressed.”“But you always look sad when you see my wings like this...”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 271





	Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's short. This is my first Post in archive of our own, lol, finally got at least a bit motivation to write this crap. Anyways, if anyone is even reading, enjoy I guess, tho ur probs not gonna, now enough with the self pity and go on, yeah, go, now, shoo!

“What's wrong, Harry?” 

His mate only kept quiet, head low, biting lips and Draco was afraid that it would bleed if he kept doing that. Draco tilted Harry's chin up with slender fingers.

“Sweetling?” 

When Harry still didn't answer, Draco sighed. Harry had told him that he'd wanted to talk to Draco about something after dinner. Now they were in the living room, sitting together on the sofa, Draco's other hand rested on Harry's fiddling ones on his lap.

“Pet.” Draco didn't want to do this, he never fancied ordering Harry around. But sometimes, Harry needed a little push to walk forward. 

Harry closed his eyes tight, taking a deep breath. “Yes.. Master..?” 

“Tell me.” Draco demanded.

It took a few seconds, but eventually, Harry nodded. “Okay.” 

Harry took his hands from his mate's, slid away from him and gave them some space, much to Draco's dismay.

“I'm sorry.” Harry blurted out, fear lacing his voice. 

Draco's heart dropped. A million scenarios of how this would play out raced through his head. What if his Mate didn't want him anymore? What if he'd found someone new? What if he'd leave him for that said someone? What had Draco done wrong? Had he upset his mate somehow? Or was Draco just really not enough for Harry?

“What?” He asked and waited with bated breath for Harry's response. 

“I - I... Think I did something bad..” he murmured, lowering his head again. 

When Draco didn't respond, Harry continued. “I - I did something that.. that might make you..” 

Harry took a shaky breath, and his wings emerged, in all its white feathery glory. “I'm sorry...” he mumbled,

Draco let out a breath of relief. Ah, so it was this. It wasn't anything serious then. Well, not that his Mate wasn't Important.

“Darling, lift your head up and look at me.” 

Harry complied, green eyes met grey ones. “Are you - Are you mad at me?” Harry questioned. 

“Harry, how many times have we had this talk already?” Draco scanned Harry's wings. It wasn't as worse at it had been before. “It's fine to pluck a few feathers once in a while, it's a Veela's normal behavior when stressed.” though Draco _was_ a little bit concerned, since Harry seemed to be stressed a lot lately because of his job as a healer, but they were working on that as well. 

“But you always look sad when you see my wings like this...” he gestured to said wings which was lacking a few feathers that if you looked close enough, you could see the flesh. But Draco had seen worse. He unconsciously shuddered, he didn't like remembering the time in which Harry's wings were almost featherless, save for a few number of feathers here and there. They had had a _very_ long talk that night, and maybe a little something more but that's another story. 

Draco raised his hand to caress his mate's cheek, Harry leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and crooning softly. “A few, Harry, a few feathers, You usually don't notice yourself doing it, and it's going to become an unhealthy habit if we don't do something about it.” 

Harry bit his lip, again. “I'm sorry,” he apologized. 

Draco's other hand came up to cup Harry's other cheek. “But it's okay, Darling, you've improved on that lately. You're such a good boy. Such a good boy for Master. Master is so proud of you.” Draco cooed. 

Harry blushed shyly at the praises. “Thank you.” 

Draco nodded and stood, holding out a hand to his submissive. “Now come, Sweetheart,” Harry took it, and allowed Draco to help him stand. “to bed with you.” 


End file.
